The Kid next door
by aleprettycat
Summary: Desde los cinco años, él había sido su vecino. Pero aún después de tantos años ella no lo podía sacar de su mente. / Feliz cumpleaños Chibi-Silver! Disfruta tu Ambershipping n.n


**Hola! Ale reportándose nuevamente... con un regalo para un niño que es de lo más lindo, tierno y chulo de éste mundo: Chibi! (También conocido como Silver~ en Foro Alianza). Te prometí un AmberShipping para tu cumpleaños, y un AmberShipping para tu cumpleaños es lo que tendrás :3 Ojalá y te guste, pequeño latoso :3**

* * *

Él tenía cinco años cuando la mudanza llegó. Quizá lo recuerdo tan bien porque yo tenía seis cuando eso sucedió.

-x-x-

—H-hola... mi nombres es Yellow —dije muy nerviosa, ya que él no me quitaba los ojos de encima. —Ahm... ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero lo que escuché fue la voz de su madre que acababa de encontrar a su pequeño.

—¡Ahí estás! —exclamó aliviada la mujer. Ambos nos volvimos a verla un tanto curiosos.

—M-mucho gusto —dije mientras juntaba ambas manos sobre mi vestido amarillo. —Mi nombre es Yellow.

—Mucho gusto jovensita —me saludó amablemente la mujer.

—Mamá, ¿puedo jugar con ella? —preguntó él y tanto su madre como yo, sonreímos.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

La señora nos dejó solos y él me brindó una amplia sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera y alegre a la que solía recurrir cada que tenía problemas.

-x-x-

—¿Qué estás dibujando, Yellow? —levanté mi vista para toparme con el par de ojos curiosos de mi mejor amiga.

—Sólo dibujo un poco, Blue —le dije mostrándole el paisaje que estaba plasmado sobre mi libreta. —Aunque siento que aún le falta...

—¡Está hermoso! —Gritó ella mientras tomaba la libreta con ambas manos y observaba maravillada aquel dibujo —¿Qué lugar es ese? ¡Parece de un sueño!

Sonreí con un poco de nostalgia. En realidad, ese paisaje no era de un sueño, sino de mi banco de recuerdos. Solía jugar ahí cuando niña. Simplemente era un lugar muy especial.

—Lindo dibujo, ¿tú lo hiciste? —Escuché decir a cierto chico de ojos carmesí.

—Sí —dije con timidez mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

—¡Eres increíble, Yellow! —Dijo muy contento y un leve rubor atravesó mis mejillas —Me gustaría ser tan bueno como tú.

—N-no es para tanto, Red...

Tanto Blue como Red observaban maravillados aquel dibujo en el que había pasado casi toda la jornada de clases agregando más y más detalles, todos los que podía recordar.

—Sí, es un buen dibujo —dijo de pronto la voz seria de Green —Pero ¿ya podemos irnos? Tengo que ayudar al abuelo.

En ese momento me sorprendí muchísimo al darme cuenta de que éramos los únicos en el aula. ¿Desde cuándo estaría así? Guardé mis cosas y los cuatro caminábamos hacia la salida. Volví mi vista hacia las nubes y me perdí entre mis recuerdos.

-x-x-

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres intentar aprender a usar el skate?

—Por supuesto —dije con una decisión que incluso me extrañó a mí misma.

—Bueno, pero si seguimos caminando nunca llegaremos a la colina antes de que se ponga el sol.

—Uhm... pero no podemos volar tampoco...

—Tengo una idea...

—¡¿Qué?!

Fue algo curioso, porque a partir de esa ocasión siempre regresábamos de la escuela sobre su skate. Me encantaba sentir la brisa en mi rostro mientras movía mi cabello y no podía negar que extrañaba la adrenalina que sentía al bajar la calle hasta nuestras casas.

-x-x-

—Tierra llamando a Yellow —escuché la voz de Blue mientras agitaba su mano derecha a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Red y Green me observaban entre preocupados y divertidos.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! —Exclamé al darme cuenta de que estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que olvidé por completo que no iba sola.

—Últimamente has estado muy distraída, más de lo usual —comentó Green.

—¿Estás bien, Yellow? —Preguntó Red observándome con una preocupación casi infantil. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo pensaba un poco.

No muy convencidos, los cuatro continuamos caminando. Blue fue la primera en separarse con dirección a su casa. Después siguió Green, y Red se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi casa. Era una situación un tanto inusual, porque él y Green eran vecinos. Aún así accedí.

Ésta vez no me sumergí en mis pensamientos, así que hice todo lo posible por escuchar a Red platicarme sobre el partido de fútbol que había ganado el sábado pasado. Red era un buen chico conmigo, siempre me ayudaba con todo lo que me causara algún problema y siempre me explicaba los temas que no entendía por andar divagando en clases. Incluso, en alguna ocasión, Sapphire y Crystal me llegaron a decir que era muy probable que yo le gustara a Red. ¿En serio eso podría ser posible?

—¿Entonces qué opinas? —Me preguntó de pronto y me paralicé al darme cuenta de que, otra vez había estado divagando en lugar de poner atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Me sentí culpable por no haberlo escuchado pero, afortunadamente, ya estábamos frente a mi casa. Así que lo invité a pasar.

Le ofrecí algo de té y galletas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de haberlo ignorado de esa manera.

–¿Ya terminaste de leer tu libro para Lengua? –me preguntó de pronto.

–Sí, desde hace una semana –respondí. –¿Por qué?

–Mañana es 13 de agosto, ¿no? Ese reporte se entrega mañana.

13 de agosto... me sorprendí al escuchar esa fecha. Mañana se cumplía un año más sin poder verlo. Una sonrisa amarga se había dibujado en mi rostro.

–¿Yellow? ¿Estás bien?

–Lo siento. –Le dije. Él me vio no muy contento.

–Yellow, si ocurre algo malo, sabes que puedes decírmelo. Últimamente has estado muy distante... ¿Qué te ocurre? –Se había sentado al borde de su asiento mientras se acercaba a mí con la clara intensión de sacarme esa información.

–No es nada... es sólo que he estado un tanto nostálgica. –Me puse de pie y fui por un poco más de galletas.

Red me siguió hasta la cocina y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando en ese momento escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse y escuché la voz de mi tío saludar. ¡Gracias, tío! ¡Me salvaste de una!

Mi tío y Red conversaron un rato más antes de que el chico de ojos rojos decidiera retirarse. Lo acompañé hasta la puerta y nos despedimos.

-x-x-

El cielo estaba soleado y hacía muchísimo calor, estábamos en pleno verano. Estaba dibujando un poco en mi libreta en el parque al que acostumbrábamos ir a jugar. En ese momento, él apareció. Caminaba a paso lento, y un tanto cabizbajo.

–¿Todo bien? –pregunté mientras le hacía un lugar a mi lado, para que tomara asiento.

–Yellow, tengo malas noticias... –Se dejó caer con pesadez a mi lado.

–¿De qué se trata? –pregunté tranquila. No me gustaba exaltarme.

–¿Recuerdas cómo llegué a ser tu vecino?

–Sí, perfectamente... ¿qué ocurre con eso? –El que sacara ese tema me puso un tanto nerviosa. No era común que hablara tan serio.

–Así como llegué, ahora me tengo que ir... –dijo con amargura y yo abrí a sobremanera mis ojos.

–¿T-te vas a mudar? –pregunté esperando a que negara con la cabeza, pero no lo hizo.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza y permanecimos así un largo rato. ¿Cómo podía ser así? Llevábamos siendo vecinos poco más de diez años, siempre fuimos juntos a la escuela, hacíamos la tarea juntos y...

-x-x-

Sonó mi alarma reloj. Suspiré al salir de casa y tomar camino hacia la escuela. Habían pasado tres años desde que se había marchado... valla fecha, el mismo día de su cumpleaños

El día se me fue lento y tortuoso, más que nada porque no podía sacarme de la mente esa sonrisa que no había visto en años. Quizá era algo estúpido que aún siguiera pensando en él, pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar.

Entregué mis tareas y trabajos, y no despegaba mi vista de mi libreta, garabateando cosas hasta darme cuenta de que había dibujado un rostro. Su rostro. Suspiré resignada y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la libreta. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?

Caminábamos hacia la puerta principal de la escuela para al fin retirarnos. Pero sucedía algo un poco inusual, había un gran grupo de chicas y Blue me arrastró hacia allá para ver de qué se trataba. Los chicos nos siguieron a distancia. ¿Qué sucedía ahí?

Blue logró hacernos un espacio entre tanta gente y logramos ver lo que había. Era un chico alto, delgado y de cabello negro. En ese momento se giró y pude verlo a los ojos y él esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Esa era la sonrisa a la que sólo podía acudir en mis recuerdos, era la sonrisa a la que había extrañado durante tres largos años.

–¡Yellow! –gritó emocionado mientras corría hacia mí y me envolvía entre sus brazos.

En ese momento alcancé a notar cómo todo el grupo de chicas se disolvía rápidamente, mientras que Red, Green y Blue nos observaban completamente asombrados. Aunque la más sorprendida no dejaba de ser yo.

–Cumplí mi promesa. Te dije que volvería.

-x-x-

—Yellow, prométeme algo —dijo serio mientras caminábamos de vuelta a casa.

Era un poco más tarde de lo habitual, porque habíamos pasado a la dirección a recoger todos sus documentos, para que pudiese inscribirse en su nueva escuela . Me detuve frente a él y sostuve su rostro con ambas manos.

—Lo que sea —él sonrió con amargura.

—No me sigas, no me busques y no te mudes —Solté sus rostro anonadada ¿era en serio? Pensaba protestar, pero colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios, pidiéndome que guardara silencio. —Volveré, te lo prometo, pero necesitaré que sigas aquí.

—¿Cuándo volverás?

—En cuanto pueda.

-x-x-

Lo rodeé con mis brazos recargándome en su hombro. Su abrazo me separó del suelo y comenzó a darme vueltas, ambos comenzamos a reír hasta que se detuvo y me dejó posar los pies en el suelo nuevamente. Sin soltarme besó mi frente con dulzura y sentí a mi corazón estallar de alegría.

—Comenzaba a creer que me había equivocado de escuela. Tardaste mucho en salir.

—Sí, lamento eso... acostumbramos salir últimos del salón por mi culpa.

—Ah, con que tienes compañía —dijo mientras me soltaba y esperaba una explicación de mi parte.

Mis amigos seguían ahí, extrañados por la situación y, más que nada, por mi comportamiento. No los culpo, no era algo realmente común reírme con tanta soltura ni abrazar a la gente que estaba a mi alrededor. En sí, yo siempre he sido algo tímida y reservada.

—Bueno... ellos son Blue, —ella saludó con una sonrisa coqueta —Green, —él sólo movió la mano ligeramente —y Red —dije, y aunque mostró una sonrisa, yo bien sabía que esa no era la sonrisa sincera de siempre.

—Mucho gusto —dijo él con una enorme sonrisa —Mi nombre es Gold. Soy un viejo amigo de Yellow —dijo mientras me abraza por los hombros y desacomodaba un poco mi cabello, aún así lo hizo con gentileza. Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Es extraño, Yellow nunca nos habló sobre ti. —Dijo Red, ¿qué le pasaba? No tenía ese aire e inocencia que lo caracterizaba, ¿se sentiría bien? La risotada que soltó Gold los tomó a todos algo desprevenidos.

—Me lo imaginé. A Yellow casi no le gusta hablar del pasado si el involucrado no está presente. —Reí un poco nerviosa. Aún recordaba todos esos detalles sobre mí.

—¿Y de dónde eres? Nunca te había visto —Preguntó Blue.

—De una ciudad un poco retirada de aquí. Bueno, era...

—¿Eras? —Preguntamos ella y yo al unísono.

—Luego te explico eso, Yellow —dijo con una sonrisa. —Por cierto, ¿no se molestarían si secuestro a Yellow el resto de la tarde?

Red lanzó una mirada asesina que me heló la sangre. Green puso su cara de "no me interesa" habitual y Blue comenzó a soltar risillas divertidas.

—Supongo que te dejaré secuéstrame —le dije al ver que ninguno de ellos tomaba la palabra.

Caminamos en silencio con dirección al parque. Curiosamente, no era un silencio incómodo ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, era de lo más agradable caminar a su lado una vez más.

-x-x-

Toda la mañana habíamos estado jugando con otros niños y niñas, pero ahora estábamos solos, sentados en una banca bajo un gran árbol, esperando a que el sol se pusiera sobre el horizonte.

—Yellow... ¿Tienes novio? —Me preguntó de pronto y yo reí un poco nerviosa.

—Claro que no, Gold. —Él suspiró aliviado y sonreí enternecida. —Además, serías el primero en saberlo. —Ambos comenzamos a reír. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que... —parecía dudar bastante el decirme porqué —No quiero que te olvides de mí.

—¿Y cómo crees que yo me olvidaría de ti? —pregunté un tanto incrédula.

—Porque pasarías mucho más tiempo con él que conmigo. Las chicas que tienen novio se olvidan de sus amigos.

Lo abracé.

—Yo nunca, nunca me olvidaría de ti, Gold.

Él me devolvió el abrazo.

-x-x-

Llegamos a la misma banca de siempre. Ambos nos sentamos y observamos a los niños jugar en el parque.

—Nos la pasábamos horas y horas jugando ahí con todos. —Comentó y yo asentí. —Extrañé mucho todo eso cuando me fui. —Agregó cabizbajo.

—Yo también lo extrañé. No era lo mismo venir al parque sin ti. —Él se volvió a verme.

—Lamento la tardanza. —Yo negué con la cabeza.

—No fue tu culpa el que te tuvieras que mudar, fue por el trabajo de tu madre. —Él hizo una mueca.

—Aún así, tres años son demasiado tiempo.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio. Hasta que le pregunté algo que rondaba en mi cabeza desde el momento en el que me di cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

—¿Hasta cuándo estarás aquí? —El sonrió.

De su bolsillo sacó un llavero que era una bola de billar, mostrándome un juego de llaves.

—Como éste año inicio la universidad, mi madre me dejó ir a donde yo quisiera. Curiosamente, lo que yo quiero estudiar está aquí. —Abrí a sobremanera mis ojos ante tal sorpresa.

—Gold, tú...

—Seremos vecinos de nuevo.

-x-X-O-X-x-

Pasaron un par de meses en los que todo se había vuelto agradable de alguna manera. Todos los días, Gold y yo nos juntábamos en el descanso para almorzar y Blue, Red y Green se acostumbraron poco a poco. Curiosamente, el mejor amigo de Gold era primo de Blue, por lo que los chicos siempre estaban incluidos en nuestros planes. Crystal, mi amiga que era de la edad de ellos dos, pronto comenzó a salir con Silver. ¡Hacían una pareja adorable! Así que cada vez todos eramos más cercanos y unidos.

Al inicio, Red y Gold desataron una especie de pelea por obtener mi atención. Pero una tarde... nunca supe cómo sucedió, pero Red me besó. Extrañamente, no sentí nada en especial y se lo hice saber. Después, Sapphire me dijo que él mismo se había dado cuenta que yo no sentía por él algo más que una amistad. Me sentí mal por él en un principio, pero al poco tiempo lo vi sonreír otra vez. Blue dice que desde entonces, ha tenido muchas admiradoras que le invitan a salir.

Blue me comentó que Sapphire comenzó a salir con un chico muy lindo y con mucho estilo. Me dijo que se parecía un poco a Red en cuanto al físico y espero conocerlo pronto, porque Sapphire se ve muy contenta desde entonces. Si no mal recuerdo, creo que se llama Ruby. Sea como sea, los conoceré en cuanto ellos entren a la universidad con nosotros. ¡Será muy genial tenerlos aquí también!

Green... ¿quién lo diría? Hace una semana él le pidió una cita a Blue, y por lo que ella me contó, sólo lo quiere hacer sufrir un poquitín antes de decirle que sí. Desde que la conozco ella ha estado enamorada de él. Así que me pone muy feliz saber que su amor al fin está siendo correspondido.

Y Gold...

—Hola Yellow, ¿qué dibujas? —dijo mientras se asomaba por encima de mi hombro.

—Somos todos nosotros —le dije. Le entregué el dibujo y lo contempló con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Me encanta cómo dibujas, Yellow! ¡Soy muy feliz de tener a una novia tan linda y talentosa!

Sí, Gold y yo llevamos un par de semanas siendo novios. Después de todo, siempre lo quise y él a mí, desde que era mi pequeño vecino.

* * *

**Ok, demasiada miel, jajaja**

**Espero que te haya gustado Chibi-Silver! X3**

**Te cantarías las mañanitas, pero eso ya lo hice, jajajaja!**

**Te quiero! síguela pasando en grande! **

***Abrazo estrujador de Ale***


End file.
